Storylines
On this wiki you will be able to read about the main Storylines of the different campaigns and related single scenarios, alongside with some useful information concerning important events, famous places & buildings located throughout the vast World of Sighisoara. Main Story 'Masters of Sighisoara I - The Murdered Innkeep' In this first campaign you play as Yurian, a young adventuring hero from Kathewardus summoned to the royal court of Aurolas by an urgent letter from the King Quintus Tullius. Yurian is to uncover the identity of the murderer of a beloved Visby province based innkeep called Yulgar. After finding evidence that it was the Minotaur mafia of Aurolas that are the ones responsible for Yulgar's death, Yurian is given a military command to rid the countryside of the Visby province of the organized crime syndicates which clearly receives funding from abroad. After completing this task he is sent as a general of the royall army of Aurolas to take part in the invasion of Gulael, the home land of the Minotaurs, and make them pay dearly for the crime they committed. On his quest Yurian first defeats and slays Queen Sohora, spouse of the ruler of Gulael. He is next seen pushing ever further and deeper into Gulael and campaigning many leagues away from his new home in the Capital of Aurolas, Visby. Our hero fights his way past the armies of Gulael and eventually finds himself in an epic battle against non other then the King Brejk, High King of Gulael feared by many for his brutal military tactics and his powerful use of the darkest of magic. After triumphing over the wicked warlord-sorceror King, the hero Yurian and the units of the army of Aurolas that were placed under his command withdraw from Gulael proper and head back home leaving the enemy land badly shattered by the large scale fighting that took place during the invasion. The nation of Aurolas gets to finally see peace returning to their Kingdom save for the few brigand bands still roaming the sewers of the Capital and the little guarded roads of the backwoods far away in the distant provinces. Masters of Sighisoara II - The Undead of Xerphef The Necromancers of Xerphef have set their greedy eyes upon optaining the Zelas, a powerful relic with necromancy boosting abilities, which was later tracked down by the agents of the merciless King Servilius, leader of Xephef. Intercepted on its way to Antholenor in a heavily guarded caravan, the Zelas was originally meant to be a precious gift from the mages of Jarall to Antholenor's great Barbarian King. Some secret forces working in Rojaice, an anarchy ridden half rogue nation to the south of Gulael, also desire the same relic. Rumour has it that the real purpose of such a hazardous operation would be to use the Zelas, which is better known in Rojaice as the Cloak of the Undead King '''to work towards resurrecting the old tyrant King of the nation, the terrible Gloomshade the Greedy. Xerphef eventually invades Rojaice, and at the same time, pirates and other rebel forces attack the nation as well. And if that was not enough, internal conflicts and conspiracies are played out within the already weakened nation. '''Masters of Sighisoara III - A Gyondrian's Tale Join us in the adventures of Charles, a young man from Gyondria who embarks on a journey to see the world, venture out into the unknown, build up his might and magic, and finally establish himself as one of the Knights of Dragonia. Meet the businessman Lord Nimae, the scheming villain Count Jean, free the lost Heroine Gregoria and escape via a magical Teleport device into Jarall, the land of the Arch Mages. Meet your future wife, fall in love and together go on a Quest to slay the mightiest Dragon, Malestos. All of this and much more is now available to you in the 3rd Campaign. 'Side stories' 'The Howling Champions Inn' In the year of 432 a peasant by the name Antho Bore found a bar of gold on his farm. He instantly knew what he wanted to do with it. He sold it for a good sum to one of the local merchants, and then he bought himself two things. The first was a breast plate made of cheap armor material as Antho had always wanted to become a true Champion. And the second thing he bought was a piece of land where he started an inn of his own which he called The Shiny Armor Inn. After getting the Inn up and running he decided to start practicing the art of war in order to become a champion, a noble knight in a shiny armor. Even though he practiced and practiced he could not impress anyone else then some of his inn regulars. Antho was clearly not a talented knight himself but still he decided to enter a tournament for skilled knights. The prize was to be knighted a Paladin, sort of a holy crusader, and Antho really wanted to receive that honourable title. When fighting the esteemed Sir Gallimius the Knight, Antho unwisely charged straight ahead with his full power trying to get a killing hit but was met with heavy resistance which instead got him receiving a hard hit on the head. After that Antho never became the same again. People saw him running around late at night howling like a wolf, until one day when he suddenly ran out into the woods never to be seen again. It was now the year of 437. The next person to become the innkeeper of The Shiny Armor Inn was one of Antho's regulars by the name Luise. She decided to honor the memory of the unfortunate Antho Bore and had his old inn renamed as The Howling Champion's Inn. Luise was one of Sighisoara's most beautiful women. She kept the inn going well and men traveled from far, far away to ask for the lady's hand in marriage. Although many men asked for her hand they were all rejected by the beauty, until a most strange thing happened to her one sunny day. After Luise had kept the inn going for ten years a very noble man named Temotros walked through the inn's door. He was none other than the King's trusted messenger who was carrying great news. He said that the new king of Aurolas Quintus Tullius wanted to marry her. Astonished by all this she could do nothing else but to accept, and in the year 447 she became Queen Servia. Yulgar was a local bar owner whom people liked a lot but to his misfortune, he ran a tavern that was...well not as much liked. This was the place called Yulgar's Brewery. The pub was not doing bad because of Yulgar's character, not really, but because of his endless lack of money made that made it impossible for him to decorate and maintain the bar in style. Let us just say that the rats roaming around the bar were not much appreciated either. One day it came to the attention of Queen Servia that Yulgar was facing hard times and although he was likely never to become an economically-wise good manager of The Howling Champion's Inn, she kept thinking about her old inn. No doubt Yulgar was a nice fellow but the truth remained the same: he was not good at being a business man. So as the year passed on the inn's economy kept suffering. Many of the regulars left and became patrons to the new inn ran by King Quintus and Queen Servia, The Royal Inn. Yulgar's debts kept growing larger and larger and only a few years later the state of his finances was so miserable that he could no longer be able to maintain the bar. Yulgar now had an idea how to make the inn the wealthiest of them all in Aurolas, maybe even Sighisoara, but he needed to raise a reasonable sum of money to pull it off. He had contacts within a highly secret league roaming the sewers of Sighisoara and decided to barrow money from them. He convinced them that if they could lend money to Yulgar's project he could pay back twice the sum by the next year. Poor Yulgar tried his best to raise enough money to maintain the most urgent renovations needed at the inn. One year later Yulgar is found suddenly murdered on the floor of his own inn.